Suspiros Eternos One shot
by karen vera
Summary: Edward es un médico de turno. Un día común llega una paciente muy enferma, y cuando la visita para examinarla se da cuenta que es Isabella Swan, su amor de adolescencia.


Nombre del O.S.: _**Suspiros eternos**_

Autor: Karen Vera

Pareja: Edward y Bella

Summary: Edward es un médico joven y trabajador. Un día común y corriente, cuando está a punto de dejar su turno, llega una paciente terminal. En su ronda de rutina visita el dormitorio de la enferma y cuando se dirige a examinarla se da cuenta que es "Isabella Swan", su primer amor. Al verla miles de sentimientos y emociones renacen en su interior…

Rating: T

Número de palabras: 2562

**Suspiros eternos**

"Dr. Cullen a urgencias, Dr. Cullen a urgencias", se oía por el alto parlante del hospital. Recién había dado el primer sorbo de café después de una intensa noche de urgencias. Mi vocación era real, sin embargo, en detalles ínfimos, como no tener tregua ni cinco minutos, a veces me hacían barajar la posibilidad que me había planteado mi padre, Carlisle, de ir a trabajar, al menos medio tiempo, en una clínica particular. Probablemente también, por ese motivo continuaba soltero… nadie aguantaría este ritmo de vida.

Dejé el café sobre la sala de reuniones y salí a paso rápido por el pasillo. Jasper, mi amigo, compañero de facultad y ahora de trabajo, llegaba al turno de la tarde. Entré a la sala de estabilización y las enfermeras ponían oxígeno a la paciente, mientras, ella se retorcía de dolor. Tomé la tablilla para revisar los datos de la enferma, y quedé con un nudo en el pecho cuando vi "Isabella Swan". Ahora todo se volvía extraño, lejano, me quedé impávido mirando la triste escena, al que generalmente estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora, era ella…

Estaba tan delgada que no la reconocí.

–¡Doctor! –llamó apresurada Ángela, la enferma– ¡necesita morfina!

–¡Claro! –respondí tras mi catarsis– 20 mg.

Bella, poco a poco se comenzó a tranquilizar, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo. Salí de la sala de emergencias y me fui como zombi al cuarto de reuniones, me senté en frente del café casi frío. Jasper me llamó de inmediato.

–¿Qué pasó, Edward? –sus ojos perspicaces se clavaron en mí.

–¿Alguna vez te hablé de Isabella Swan? –tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–No me suena –siguió pensando y continuó– ¡Claro! ¿Tu novia de la secundaria, no?

Asentí.

–¿Te encontraste con ella o qué? –rió despreocupado.

–¡Está aquí! Recién tuve que atenderla y ¡No pude! Quedé parado como una idiota, mientras se retorcía de dolor –sentía un rasguño punzante en mi pecho fruto de la culpabilidad por la torpeza de mis actos.

–¿Qué le pasó? –inclinó su rostro, ahora trataba de descifrar mi conmoción.

–Tiene leucemia, y es terminal –inspiré hondo, tratando de controlar la tristeza que significaba esta noticia.

–¡Oh, Edward, lo siento! –recién tomó conciencia de mi pesar.

–No lo puedo creer, Jasper. Día a día vemos pasar a nuestros pacientes de la vida a la muerte. Pero, ella, Jasper, ella, no...

Me quedé mirando el café, recordándola, sólo podía ver su rostro juvenil, sus rasgos finos y esos expresivos ojos chocolate que habían tocado mi corazón desde el primer instante en que la vi ¡No podía ser ella! Esto, esto, dolía…

Sin darme cuenta, frente a mí, tenía un café caliente. Jasper me acababa de preparar uno. Por osmosis lo cogí y me lo llevé a la boca. Quedé sumido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, ni noté cuando él salió de la sala, excepto cuando se abrió la puerta y lo vi volver a entrar. Mi querido amigo y cuñado venía con una expresión seria en el rostro.

–Edward, ya tomé el turno y vi a tu paciente. Si existe algún cambio en ella te llamo, pero por el momento duerme plácidamente –sonrió para intentar apaciguarme.

Suspiré.

–No creo que me vaya aún… quiero ver si despierta –estaba decidido.

–Dudo que sea pronto, por eso, te aviso –insistió.

–No, gracias, prefiero quedarme.

Me quedé durante la mañana y parte de la tarde. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuese Bella.

Llegó a Forks en tercer año de nuestra secundaria. Ese día llovía como siempre en aquella ciudad. Fue objeto de miradas y habladurías por parte del resto de la clase. Primero, se acercó Erick, continuó Mike Newton –eterno enamorado de Bella–, siguió Jessica y Ángela. Charlie, su padre, era el jefe de policía del pueblo y ella, la única hija de su fallido matrimonio.

Nos tocó juntos en la clase de biología. La primera vez que se sentó a mi lado, me sentí tan avergonzado ante su belleza, que no le hablé ni una palabra, es más, conté los segundos para que el timbre terminara con la clase, porque uno cosquilleo interno, mezcla de placer e incomodidad me impedían mirarla..

La segunda vez, ya con mi autocontrol dominado, le hablé, conversamos acerca de su vida y se sorprendió mucho cuando le pregunté por "el tiempo", considerando que no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra hasta ese momento.

–¿Me preguntas por el tiempo? –clavó sus ojos chocolates en mí.

–Eso creo… –respondí ansioso.

Conversamos la tarde entera y me contó que su madre se había vuelto a casar y que era difícil para ella, porque su marido viajaba constantemente, era beisbolista profesional. Finalmente, fue ella misma, quien decidió venirse con su padre y dejar en libertad de acción a su madre ¡Qué acto tan generoso, sobre todo considerando que tenía sólo diecisiete años!

Esa tarde la llevé a su casa. Nos sentíamos más en confianza. Bella me había dedicado las sonrisas más lindas que había visto en mi vida. Las semanas que siguieron la continué acompañando a su casa, y después, la recogía, para venirnos juntos al terminar la jornada escolar.

Una tarde, cuando la lluvia azotaba los vidrios del auto, la escolté hasta su casa. Llegamos empapados, por más que intenté cubrirla con el paraguas. Abrió la puerta y fuimos a la cocina. Me ofreció un café, desde entonces soy un adicto. Nos quedamos conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. No podía dejar de observarla, era la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida, su voz se oía dulce y sus palabras sabias, como si fuese mayor, con razonamientos que ni soñé a esa edad. En medio de nuestra conversación, se oyó el teléfono, era su padre.

–Bella, esta noche tuvimos un problema en el pueblo… Probablemente llegaré muy tarde. Cierra bien las puertas, por favor –fueron sus indicaciones.

–No te preocupes papá –respondió dulcemente.

Vi en sus ojos que tenía miedo, no le agradaba la lluvia, menos los truenos y relámpagos.

–Si quieres me puedo quedar… dormiré en el sofá –le propuse.

–No Edward, qué dirán tus papás, no es necesario –intentó hacerse la fuerte.

–No hay problema –cogí mi móvil y llamé a Carlisle.

--Carlisle, llegaré mañana –le informé osadamente, primera vez que me quedaría fuera.

–¿Algún problema? –él sabía que yo a veces acompañaba a Bella porqué pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Mi padre también sabía, que yo, ya la amaba, aunque ni siquiera mi conciencia lo tenía claro, pero los años vuelven perspicaces a la gente, diestros para reconocer lo invisible.

–El papá de Bella no volverá esta noche, tuvo problemas en el pueblo…

–¡Claro! —contestó pensativo— oí que hubo incidentes con unos animales que atacaron a un grupo de turistas. No te preocupes Edward, si necesitas algo, me lo haces saber –respondió pausado.

–Gracias –corté.

Fui por ella, estaba en el living. Había ido por unas mantas para el sofá, la señal suficiente para saber que me necesitaba…

–¡Te ayudo! –insistí.

–No es necesario ¡Está listo! –anunció con una sonrisa.

Una lámpara tenue iluminaba la salita. Hacía frío, creo que había olvidado encender la calefacción. Acabamos de armar una cama improvisada con frazadas, almohadas y cobertores gruesos. La quedé mirando hipnotizado, su rostro perfecto me erizaba la piel y los pensamientos. Me incliné unos centímetros y la besé. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo y luego, se dejó llevar por mis caricias en su cabello.

Esa noche probé sus labios, dulces, sensuales, sabrosos. Sentía una fuerza imposible que se negaba a dejar de amarla. Continué con mis besos por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros. Caímos en ese sofá caliente y acogedor.

Tras un trueno poderoso se cortó la luz y quedamos solos bajo la penumbra de la luz de la luna. Era lo mejor que nos podría haber sucedido en ese instante.

–Edward… –susurró en mi oído. Fue suficiente vitamina para mi imaginación y mis caricias se expandieron por el resto de su cuerpo hasta hacerla mía…

Ambos éramos vírgenes, fue nuestra primera gran experiencia. Con ternura me deshice de su blusa cuadrillé y de la polera de algodón que llevaba debajo. Cautelosamente acaricié sus pechos, abultados por nuestro contacto. Tenía la piel erizada y cogí la esencia de su piel con mis labios, ansiosos por examinar cada rincón de su cuerpo perfecto.

Ella, besó mi pecho, jugueteando con su lengua deliciosamente húmeda, recorriendo cada célula de mi piel. La seguí amando, por fin llegando a su cobijo más íntimo. Me deshice de sus pantalones ajustados y con agradable sorpresa me dejé caer entre sus piernas delgadas y blancas. Fui la primera vez que conocí la gloria, que estaba justamente en ella, en el paraíso de sus entrañas y la tibieza de la piel.

Fue la velada más hermosa de mi vida, junto a los dos años que siguieron, cargado de amor, emociones, hormonas volátiles y una unión que perduraría por muchos años más, hasta que llegó el momento de la universidad, y tuve que irme, siempre albergando la esperanza de volver a encontrarla. Sin embargo, el tiempo se dio el trabajo de encapricharse con nuestro amor y separarnos para siempre.

–¡Doctor Cullen! Despertó su paciente –anunció Margaret, la enfermera jefe de turno. Miré la hora, las nueve y quince de la noche.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana, en busca de la luna, pero no estaba, al menos no ha simple vista, probablemente era tapada por la nubes que habían provocado tantos truenos y relámpagos esta noche. Recordé cuánto miedo le provocaban y me decidí por ir a su cuarto.

Caminé a paso lento, pero con el corazón acelerado. Observé por la ventana y vi como una enferma la acomodaba entre las almohadas. Ella le sonrió, iluminando su rostro de tal modo, que se me contrajo la garganta. Inspiré profundo, con plena intención de tranquilizarme y por fin me atreví a entrar.

Sentía que caminaba sobre nubes, era tan grande la tensión que no podía dejar de jugar con el lápiz que llevaba en el bolsillo del delantal. Sonreí, ella no se merecía otra cosa que la mirara con felicidad.

–Ho... hola –titubeé nervioso.

–¡Edward! –extendió sus labios en la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida, y los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas. Me impactó, ya no pude contenerme.

–¡Mi Bella! –acaricié su cabello, pero un nudo tenso se alojó en mi garganta, quebrándome la voz.

–¿Cómo estás? –logró levantar un poco sus manos, invitándome a que la abrazara.

Con sentimientos encontrados la rodeé con mis brazos. Olí su aroma a flores frescas y cerré los ojos, intentando devolverle su salud, aunque fuese en mi mente. Pude sentir sus huesitos frágiles y delgados. Besé su frente y me senté a un costado de la camilla.

–¡Me alegra tanto verte, Edward! –susurró con la voz débil.

Cogí sus manos con las mías y también las besé. Eran blancas, lánguidas, de escuálidos dedos estrechos y elegantes.

–Te pondrás bien –mentí.

–Claro… –sonrió, sabía que era un embuste.

Tuve un impulso sobrecogedor de sanarla, hacer lo imposible, tomar nuevos exámenes, conversar con los mejores especialistas ¡Yo podría! Era un médico de renombre, sí, por supuesto que sí. La alegría no tardó en irse, fue solo necesario echarle un vistazo más. Estaba tan delgada y demacrada que sería una crueldad someterla a más "experimentos". Quise llorar de impotencia.

La miré nuevamente y se había dormido, como después de la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor. Descansamos abrazados en el sofá de su casa y ella tenía en su semblante, el mismo reflejo de placidez y ternura. Me quedé observándola por horas, hasta que despertó un tanto confusa.

–Edward… –murmulló entre sus labios cereza.

Me acerqué a su lado, con precaución y ansiedad. Algo más repetía con su voz débil, pero no la oía, entonces, pegué mi oído a sus labios.

–¡Bésame! –suplicó.

El corazón se me aturdió y quise estar en su cuerpo, para entregarle mi salud y mi energía. No la hice esperar y posé mis labios delicadamente en los suyos. Con más efusividad de lo que esperaba, entreabrió su boca y dejé pasar mi lengua, para probar la suya. Cerré los ojos y me sumí en un besó tierno y desesperado.

Sentía mi cuerpo transpirar frío, con las pulsaciones aceleradas y la mente enmarañada. ¡Oh, no! ¡Seguía amándola, nunca había dejado de hacerlo! Y ella, ella se estaba yendo. Contuve mis lágrimas, pero fue imposible no derramarlas sobre su piel.

–No llores Edward, no lo hagas… –acarició mi rostro y secó una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos frágiles– yo estoy feliz de estar contigo esta noche –sonrió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

La seguí acariciando, nuevamente se durmió. Me quedé con sus manos entre las mías toda la noche, contando cada uno de sus suspiros y vigilando los latidos de su corazón, mi corazón.

Al día siguiente, abrió sus bellos ojos y me sonrió.

—¿Sabes si llegaron mis padres? –preguntó angustiada.

—No, aún, pero descansa, yo te aviso –insistí ilusamente.

—Necesito verlos antes de irme… —brillaron sus ojos vidriosos.

No supe si pedirle el teléfono o no, porque admitir que le quedaba poco tiempo, era una tortura, al parecer, más para mí que para ella. Bella estaba plácida y radiante dentro de su estado.

—Vendrán pronto —sonreí y la besé en la frente para tranquilizarla.

Cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos los abrió.

—¿Estás casado? —rió incómoda.

—No, no, claro que no —respondí definitivamente.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no? Un hombre tan buen mozo, cariñoso y noble. Yo no lo pensaría dos veces —enarcó una ceja pobremente y torció sus exquisitos labios en una sonrisa.

—Porque no he encontrado a nadie como tú —agregué con el alma hecha añicos.

El rostro se le iluminó.

—¿Verdad, o lo dices porque ya me voy? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz dulce.

—No digas eso ¿quieres? —traté de controlar la emoción, aunque sabía que era cierto.

Quedamos en silencio.

—Anoche, antes de dormir no pude dejar de recordar la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Por los truenos y relámpagos… —aclaró, con suspicacia en su mirada.

—Fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, Bella —besé sus manos frías.

—La mía también, y bueno, todas las que le siguieron, mientras estuvimos juntos —continuó.

Vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Llamé a la enfermera y le pusieron más medicamentos inyectables para aliviarla.

—Gracias… —susurró y se sumió en las manos de Morfeo.

El sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación, entibiándola. Acaricié su rostro con cariño, amor, entrega. Todos pasaban y nos veían, pero no importaba, ahora, ella era mi prioridad. Fui por un café y volví. Aún dormía.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

—¿Necesitas algo? –negó, moviendo su rostro de derecha a izquierda.

—¿Llegaron? —insistió, haciendo alusión a sus padres.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡Ven! –murmuró y me acerqué a su boca– aún no te he olvidado –sonrió con picardía.

—¡Te amo! –le dije desesperado.

—Siempre lo he sabido —musitó adormilada.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se fue en un sueño profundo del que nunca más despertó. Quedé mirándola por horas, ni siquiera di aviso, necesitaba más tiempo con ella. Llegó Jasper, y me apartó las manos de las suyas. La besé por última vez, pero me prometí a mi mismo que sería la última, pero última, en esta vida.


End file.
